


real bros will comfort u when ur idol/crush (probably) has a bf

by rabbikan (Grintfly)



Series: what happens in detroit stays in detroit [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, idk?? I wrote this last night at like 2, phichit is 18, yuuri is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grintfly/pseuds/rabbikan
Summary: Yuuri felt like his life was most definitely falling apart when Instagram user @VNikiforov_Daily uploaded a picture of his idol holding hands with a Mystery Man, walking down the streets of Vienna. At twenty-one years old, Yuuri felt slightly silly crying over his idol crush. And yet, here he was, with watering eyes as his eyes couldn't seem to look away from the picture.or.in which yuuri is an dramatic emo and phichit makes sure that everything is a-okay





	

**Author's Note:**

> so??? I wrote this from 12-2:07am I haven't edited this but I hope you enjoy?? yuuri is 21 and phichit is 18

Yuuri felt like his life was most definitely falling apart when Instagram user @VNikiforov_Daily uploaded a picture of his idol holding hands with a Mystery Man, walking down the streets of Vienna. And of course, the silver-haired skater was sporting his usual charming and blinding smile, directed at no other than the brown-haired figure. It was obvious that they weren’t aware that the picture was being taken; Victor rarely shared details of his personal life like that, so unless this was a serious relationship and not a fling (and really, Yuuri hoped that it was just a fling), he probably pretended not to notice that the picture was being taken. 

_Either way_ , fling or not, Yuuri wished he’d never seen that picture. He felt silly, here he was at twenty-one years old, with his eyes watering because his idol, his crush was apparently seeing someone. It was stupid. It wasn’t like they would ever meet. Victor Nikiforov was a three-time Grand Prix and World Championships gold medalist that had taken the world by storm not long ago, and was probably on his way for his fourth gold medals in both competitions. In one too many ways, Victor Nikiforov was way out of his league. 

Regardless, Yuuri continued to stare at the picture as he felt his heart drop to the depths of his stomach and not getting back up. The Mystery Man was properly dressed, with olive skin that contrasted nicely against Victor’s pale complexion. He sighed, of course this stranger was good looking, well looking enough to be at Victor’s standards. Yuuri pouted a little, burying his face in a nearby pillow. Even if they managed to compete at the same level someday, there was absolutely no way Victor would notice someone so… simple, regular, so ordinary like him. It was impossible. 

He groaned into the pillow, laying sideways on his bed, wanting nothing but to be a proper dead person at the moment. Bracing himself, the Japanese skater took a deep breath, looking back at the picture on his phone. It had a crappy filter, of course, but it’s not like there were many good filters in Instagram. He rolled his eyes, it would take much more than that to make someone like Victor Nikiforov to look vaguely unattractive. 

Yuuri sighed, examining the Mystery Man a little more. For starters, he wasn’t a skater. He would have known. And even if he was, Yuuri could only imagine what it would take for a lowly skater, not known at an international level, to catch Victor Nikiforov’ attention. Then again, _he_ was a lowly skater, and he should be focusing on what he could do to catch Victor’s attention. What? Qualify for the GPF? Probably, but _as if_ something like that could happen. He was just a dime-a-dozen skater trying to complete his degree in Linguistics.

He groaned again at the thought of that. He was twenty-one at the moment and by the looks of it, it seemed like he was probably going to have to do a fifth year due to all the time he spent at the ice rink. Everyone in his university did a fifth year, he reminded himself. _Besides_ , Phichit had just started this year at the same college, so it couldn’t be that bad. Still, he felt compelled to sob or whine loudly (not even he could identify the sound that escaped his throat), because his life was really falling apart. 

At twenty-one, the man he was so obviously in love with was dating someone else, he had helped his best friend get a fake ID, signed up for pole-dancing lessons ( _why?_ ), and was more than likely to have to stay an extra year at college. So, in his eyes, that meant, that he really hadn’t done anything ever in his life. He was, of course, ignoring that he was Japan’s current number one mal figure skater, or that he was literally only twenty-one and his life was just starting. 

Yuuri shifted a little, so that he was lying on his back on his bed. He raised his phone at an eye level, continuing to stare at the picture in which Victor looked so flawlessly happy, holding hands with whatshisname. _Why_? He threw his head to the side, feeling his salty tears run across his face. He whined silently, lamenting himself and the fact that he would literally never have a chance with Victor Nikiforov. 

Then, his phone chimed brightly. Yuuri felt his expressionless face melt into a pout when he realized that it was Phichit who had just texted him, 

**From: Phichit**

**bro,, my dude r u oaky?**  
**okay*****  
**i heard u yell some werid noises frm ur room is everyhting okay or r u just being #kinky??**

Reading the message, Yuuri couldn’t help but muster up a light smile. Leave it to Phichit to think of #NSFW stuff. He rolled his eyes a little, figuring out what to text back. 

_**To: Phichit** _

_**:(((((((((((((** _

And apparently, that was enough to call the cavalry in because in no less than a minute, the Thai skater was already in his room, looking around and examining the situation. Of course Phichit had been extremely concerned when he saw his best friend lying almost lifeless on his bed, phone in hand. His eyes narrowed, “Who did this to you?”

In response, Yuuri vaguely looked up, made an inhuman noise, and sighed, staring pointedly at his phone. Phichit rolled his eyes, leave to his friend to be so dramatic. The guy complained so much about his idol Victor Nikiforov being the King of Extra™, and yet he was pretty dramatic whenever he got depressed. Gingerly, Phichit sighed and leaned down to lift Yuuri’s head slightly, and sit beside him, placing Yuuri’s head on his lap and slowly caressing his hair in a comforting manner. 

He smiled softly at the older Japanese man, “Will you show me what happened?”  
From his lap, Phichit could feel the warm tears still slowly falling into his pants. His friend nodded, hiccuping, making a move to unlock his phone and open the Instagram app. Phichit frowned at this, a picture? He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, Yuuri most definitely wasn’t the type of person to cry over social media. Phichit was. 

Still, he waited patiently as Yuuri scrolled down until he got until a certain post. Then, he passed the phone to Phichit. _Oh_. So Victor Nikiforov was apparently seeing someone. Of course, that made sense. His eyes stared back and forth between the phone and his friend sadly. The skater couldn’t deny it, Victor looked genuinely happy, and he could see that his best friend had noticed it as well. He furrowed his brow, “Are you okay?”

In reply, Yuuri groaned again, loudly and miserably, “What do you think?” He covered his face with his hands before hiccuping again. Things were just _peachy_ ; he was just _beaming with joy_. Yuuri sighed, “Life is _awful_ , disgusting, _terrible_. There’s no point. I hate this. Everything. Please end me right now, Phichit.” 

To some extent, Phichit could understand Yuuri’s endearment with Victor Nikiforov; the man was beautiful in and out of the ice, flawless, and he was the reason why Yuuri decided to keep skating at a competitive level. However, he couldn’t understand how Yuuri was so hopelessly in love with him. Sure, he could deny it but it was obvious to him and everyone who knew Yuuri that he was overwhelmingly gay and had an overwhelming crush on Victor. 

Phichit ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair one more time, “I _mean_ , it’s not that bad. At least it’s not Christophe Giacometti?” He tried, managing to get a soft and short laugh out of his friend. He chuckled himself too, “I _swear_ , that guy will nut on everything and anything…” 

He felt his friend nod quietly on his lap again, as he continued to caress his hair. He waited for him to open up, “I _mean_ ,” Yuuri started. “I know this may seem pretty dumb like, he’s just an idol, you know? I’m probably never going to meet him and yet. Ugh. Why do I like him so much Phichit? Why is he dating an incredibly attractive guy that’s also so incredibly out of my league? _Kami_. Why is every man ever so out of my league?” 

At this, Phichit mustered up a laughter, “You’re asking _me_ why you like him? Gah, I’ve heard you rant about this for hours, I’m sure that I could pull up a list if that’s what you want…” He paused, eyeing his friend and seeing him roll his eyes in amusement, “And come on, it’s not like every guy is out of your league. _I’m_ not out of your league, or am I?” He chuckled a little, “If you let me, I could get you a boyfriend in no time.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes once more, starting to think that if he kept on doing that then his eyes may get stuck permanently like that. But seriously, when you were friends with Phichit, no, scratch that, when you lived with Phichit, rolling your eyes became a daily thing. He was tempted to get up from that position, and stare at Phichit seriously from a more comfortable angle. 

“ _No_ , I mean, _yes_. I mean, ugh. Stop teasing me like this Phichit. You’re my best friend. That’s an entirely different league and let’s face it. Victor is out of _everyone’s_ , including Christophe Giacometti’s, league. He’s too celestial and perfect and we don’t deserve him.” He concluded, before addressing his friend's last statement. 

He half-smiled, grateful for his friend’s attempt to cheer him up, “We’ve been over this, Phichit. I’m not good at dating so it probably wouldn’t work out.” 

The younger guy glared playfully at Yuuri, “Oh, _really_? Are you aware of the number of people at the rink who constantly ask me about you? Gosh, I wish I were as popular as you. Maybe it’s you who’s too celestial and perfect, maybe it’s _you_ who we don’t deserve.”

Yuuri shook his head in denial. They _had_ been over that already and Yuuri wasn’t about to make himself feel slightly shittier by having that conversation again. He sighed, sitting up slightly in denial of the whole situation, “ _Anyways_ , what are we going to do about this Mystery Man? Who _is_ he? Do you think we’ll see him at the Kiss and Cry in the next competition? I don’t think my poor heart can bear it,” 

It was Phichit’s turn to roll his eyes, shifting so that he was properly facing his friend, “Stop being so damn dramatic, we get it you’re depressed,” Yuuri snorted slightly at this comment, he _wasn’t_ wrong. Phichit furrowed his brows, “Do you _want_ me to try and figure out who he is? I could probably investigate a little tonight.” 

The older man sighed. This was the part of his roommate that slightly scared him. At eighteen years old, Phichit knew everything about everything, and had the most viable sources imaginable. He probably had some sort of skating world gossip database somewhere. It wouldn’t surprise him. But either way, his best friend had a way to finding the latest gossip before they hit social media. To some extent, he was slightly surprised that he hadn’t seen or heard of the picture prior to its publication. 

So, reluctantly, Yuuri nodded, knowing that some information could help put his heart at ease. As some sort of reaffirmation, Phichit nodded again before offering a gentle pat on his friend’s shoulder. He sighed, staring at the beaming screen on Yuuri’s phone. It was 1:49 AM. “Anyways,” The Thai skater started, “It’s getting late and _you_ should go to sleep. I know that tomorrow’s our day off, but that still doesn’t give you a reason to slack off and oversleep or whatever. I know how easy it is for you to fall out of a regular sleeping schedule.”

Yuuri almost snorted, if there was something more irregular than he landing a quad toe loop, it was his sleeping schedule. He either got too distracted by skating that he left all of his assignments for the night before, or he worked on the for several sleepless nights trying to shape it into the perfect paper. 

He stared gratefully at his best friend, “Thank you, Phichit.” To which his friend only smiled gently at him, walking out of his room and subsequently turning off the light. 

 

At around three thirty in the morning, Yuuri woke up again due to an unusual muttering he heard coming from the other side of his wall. Walls in their apartment were thin. He squinted, having difficulty in differentiating everything around him without his glasses. Still, he pressed his ear to the wall besides his bed and sighed. 

“ _Yeah, yeah. Gosh, he said you were out of Victor’s league_!” He heard Phichit quietly exclaim from the phone. Yuuri was confused, who was Phichit even talking to?

He heard his friend laugh on his friend, and Yuuri decided that he did not want to know. Really, he didn’t. Sometimes his friend’s connections and his ways of knowing things scared him far too much to go asking around. What if there was some sort of ice skating mafia? Nope. He was not getting himself involved in all that crap. 

 

The next morning, or rather, the next afternoon, given that crying himself to sleep usually led to him oversleeping, Yuuri woke up to the most unusual breakfast in bed. It was… quite something, that’s for sure. He just wasn’t positive it was what it thought it was, but if he guessed correctly, it was katsudon. If he guessed based on the looks of it, he could positively say that Phichit had cooked it. Or attempted to. It was Yuuri who usually did all the cooking in their chaotic apartment, since Phichit couldn’t even make garlic bread without setting it on fire. 

A tender smile made its way to Yuuri’s face as he thanked the gods for giving him the best roommate he could possibly hope for. _If_ he guessed properly again, Yuuri could easily say that it had been a bitch for Phichit to cook this on his own. So really, despite it not looking as appetizing as his mother’s, Yuuri couldn’t wait to dig in. Before he forgot to, Yuuri looked up from the tray sitting on the foot of his bed to his best friend. He raised his eyebrows, Phichit looked awfully _exhausted_ , but still incredibly content. Naturally, he immediately fretted over his younger friend. 

“ _Phichit_! Don’t tell me you pulled an all-nighter, _did you_?”

The younger skater nearly cackled at the remark, “ _Please_ , you’re talking about Phichit Chulanont here. I figured the whole ordeal within two hours. I just happened to spend that past _two hours_ slaving away in the kitchen trying to make something that could at least resemble a pork cutlet bowl.” 

Yuuri was sure that his heart skipped a beat when he heard Phichit reference the photo with Victor and his (hopefully not) lover. His eyes widened, “ _So?!_ What did you find?”

He felt like he was on the edge of his sit as he saw his friend blow a raspberry, “Nothing serious,” he started (which in this case, meant nothing to Yuuri, since he really did not know what was going on), “I made a few calls last night, which worked out because of different time zones, you know?”

He nodded at the last statement. Over the few years they’d known each other, Yuuri had learned not to ask about Phichit’s contacts in relation to the skating world’s gossip. But really, part of him wasn’t even sure that he wanted to know who his contacts were. It frightened him a little. He cleared his throat, motioning with his hand, “Okay, go on… ?”

Phichit nodded, “Yeah, sure, so… uh, it turns out that Victor had been seeing that guy for a few weeks now, perhaps a month? It’s the off season so we don’t get much gossip this time of the year which is why, I’m sure, I hadn’t heard of this before.” 

At the mention of Victor actually, _really_ dating someone, Yuuri could feel his heart begin to shatter. However, at the sight of his friend’s face dropping so quickly, Phichit quickly continued, “But they broke up! Yesterday, actually. Apparently, a few hours after that picture was taken, they were still out having lunch and apparently they had some disagreements because the guy wasn’t taking Victor’s career seriously. So, Victor apparently broke things off with him…”

Seriously though, Yuuri could feel himself become slightly offended by the statement. How could anyone not take Victor’s career seriously? He was _Victor bloody Nikiforov_ , the Jesus of the Skating World. He had won three consecutive Grand Prix and World Championships gold medals, and was the candidate most likely to win those titles again in the coming season. _How could people not see how incredibly perfect this man was?_

Inside of him, the twenty-one year old could feel his blood boil a little as his brows furrowed. “ _What?_ ” He spat, “How could Victor waste his time with someone who doesn’t even appreciate what he does, _gosh_.” 

At the immediate reaction, Phichit couldn’t help but laugh heartedly, glad that his extensive, night-long research had done its purpose. So, this is what they were doing now, shit talking the guy who Victor was seeing for a few weeks? He could live with that. 

Really, as long as his best friend/roommate/rinkmate was okay, he could live with anything.

**Author's Note:**

> so I have this hc in which phichit and christophe know each other and know everything there is to know about skating world gossip?? also I have a friend, we're both gay, and she would literally drop anything to date me but I dont like her that way and we're both aware of that and pretty chill with it we're still good friends and I kinda think that this is the type of relationship that phichit and yuuri have at first?? like maybe when phichit is 18-19 he has this low key crush on him maybe I'll write about it one day
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ mousekat.tumblr.com!!


End file.
